This invention concerns a method for the utilization of active amylolytic enzymes after the treatment of starch-containing raw materials used for the production of fermentation alcohol.
Grain and other starch-containing raw materials are used for the production of fermentation alcohol. With the use of grain, initially a so-called mash is prepared, in known manner, through the mash process. The mash process can be considerably shortened through the addition of amylolytic enzymes such as alpha-amylase, beta-glucosidase, beta-amylase, among others (for example pullulanase), in a two-stage enzymatic degradation process. Since the degradation of the starch into fermentable sugars should take place as extensively as possible, on economical grounds, it must be worked up with an excess of enzymes. In order to obtain a clear fermentable wort, the protein contained in the grain is separated with other solids, and used as fodder. The wash water for the separated protein fraction is recycled.
Not only in the wash water for the separated solids, but also in the fermented wort, which is obtained through distillation after the separation of alcohol, as so-called distiller's wash or slop, still active amylolytic enzymes are contained, in particular temperature-stable alpha-amylase.